Short lived love
by IShipMyOTP290
Summary: Amelia Brookes is going on a trip to America to visit her cousins - the Gilberts. She doesn't know of the secret her cousin Elena is hiding from her, but when a mysterious man shows up repeatedly Ame can't seem to take her eyes off of him. Will Ame find out Elena's secret before it's too late? PAIRINGS INLCUDE ELIJAH/OC AND SOME STELANA AND DELENA I'm no good at summaries!


**Hello Everyone! It's been a while since I posted anything and I'm sorry that I gave up on my Gone story. Truth be told it wasn't that I thought it got boring it's just I couldn't see it going any where.  
Anyways here's my first Vampire Diaries story and of course it is has to have Elijah in it! I love The Originals and I've finally decided to make a Fanfic about them and TVD crew. So here's the first chapter, I know it's VERY short but it's kind of like a Prologue.  
My story won't really follow the story line of TVD either as even though Klaus can create hybrids with Elena's blood him and Stefan didn't go on the trip together and so Stefan never lost his humanity. Some other things will have changed too.**

**BTW – I will probably update at least once a week but probably more than that so bear with and enjoy! **

The plane made a quiet roar sound as it flew towards America. _America _Ame Brookes thought to herself with a big smile on her face. She had never been outside of Europe as she lived in the British country side in a small village. Of course America would have big cities and so much more to go and explore, but alas Ame was only traveling to Mystic Falls to stay with her cousins for a couple of months. Her cousin Elena Gilbert had just been to England and had stopped with Ame (and her dysfunctional family) for 6 weeks and now it was time for Ame to see to world.

Ame would have preferred to spend her time constantly on the road on one of those American road trips she had previously heard about but apparently it was too expansive and Elena had too many other things planned. Anyway, Ame couldn't wait to see Jeremy who she hadn't seen since she was five. She remembered that one time that they had both gone exploring in the woods but then a big chunk of her red frizzy hair had got stuck in a branch and Jer had to run all the way back to fetch her Mother. Ame sighed as her hair still had yet to be tamed as she saw so many other people. She looked over to her mam's perfect blonde curls and wondered if her would look like that one day – except, well, red.

She was only joined by her mam and Elena on the trip to America as her Dad and brother needed to stay back and look after the farm. She hoped they were taking good care of her dog Suzie because that dog hated to not have attention on her for even a second. Ame was interrupted by her thoughts when Elena started to talk to her.  
" So you excited about seeing all the gang again?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah I can't wait to let Caroline tall me that I'm a walking fashion disaster. You know when we Skyped last she some how managed to criticise my shirt over a very blurry video" Ame replied knowing Caroline was going to kill when she saw Ame's outfit.

Ame had always been kind of shy and wore the most nerdy tops you could imagine. She had ones with the Doctors on ( her personal favourite being the one where David Tennant is wearing his 3d glasses as the 10th doctor) , and she also had one that said "Don't insult my OTP". This is why Ame had never fit in with the 'popular group of her school and she only had one real friend – her best friend Tommy Joles. They both loved the nerdy stuff and would argue for countless hours which Doctor is the best. They had always wanted to go to a giant Comic Con together but the ones held in England were always so small and so Ame wished she could have brought Tommy with her just so they could go to a comic con.  
When Ame told him that she was going away for two whole months Tommy was in despair. She had always thought his way of coping with things like this was a bit over dramatic and actually kind of comical to watch. He had told her that he would only let her go away if she finished completing The Last Of Us with him – a game they had been playing for quite some time but still had hours to go before they finished it. She had agreed and so he came over to her farm and the three of them (Elena, Ame and Tommy) stayed up for days finishing the game. Tommy, however still didn't want her to go and almost gave her his glasses to remember him by.  
"I'll be back before you know it and I'll call everyday" she had said hugging him at the airport. He had come along to say goodbye and would go back with her dad.  
"No not call – well you can call as many times as you like – but you have to Skype me at least once a day". He had replied letting go of her. She had smiled then and they exchanged a last goodbye before Elena, Ame and her mam went to board the plane.

Mystic Falls –

"So then Stefan how's it been without Elena here for weeks. You should have come out with me more often, we could have gone to a bar and picked up a pretty little innocent girl! It would have been a blast!" Damon Salvatore taunted his brother as he took another sip of bourbon.

"You know Damon, we can't all be as reckless and self-centred as you and frankly I don't like to mess with the innocent in my spare time" Stefan sighed as he sat down on his couch and watched as the fire crackled and burned in the fire place.

"Oh but brother we could have done some bonding, had some fun because I've noticed how broody you've been lately. I know! We could go now as Elena doesn't get back till tomorrow. We could find you a nice, slim brunette with brown eyes and-" Stefan cut Damon off.

"Forget it Damon I said no, now pass me a drink would you so I can drown out the annoying, persistent fly in my ear, oh wait I mean you!" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Sometimes he thought he was the older one, it sure felt like it.  
Just then a loud bang sounded through the house, followed by some loud footsteps making their way towards Damon and Stefan in the living room. Stefan stood up and braced himself for a fight but then a man with a suit and perfectly styled hair walked into the room. _Elijah_ he thought with annoyance.

"Well if it isn't my favourite original" Damon said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello Damon. Stefan. I was just dropping by to see Elena actually. Isn't she back today?" Elijah addressed the two Salvatore's with mild annoyance.

"She doesn't get back till tomorrow and anyways why do you want to see her?" Stefan asked getting nervous because if an original wanted something then they would always receive.

"It turns out that my brother is quite angry with some witches and thinks the solution to his problem would be to make some more hybrids. Frankly I disagree with his method to 'cope' but you know how Niklaus is when he's angry".

"Why couldn't he just come over here himself?" Damon asked with a raise of his eye brows.

"Well he was going to, but I intervened and came round myself as Niklaus probably would have killed you on the spot if you didn't deliver. And I know that Elena would never give her blood willingly if her precious Salvatore brothers were dead". Elijah informed them secretly wishing he had let his brother come along.

"Well you'll have to wait till tomorrow so if you don't mind I was about to take my brother out for a drink" Damon said hinting that Elijah should go.

"Very well but do tell Elena to come to our manor tomorrow because you know what Niklaus will do if she doesn't" Elijah said as he pulled on his suits sleeve then left within a second.

"Well that was…" Damon started.

"Unexpected" Stefan finished thinking tomorrow would be a long day.

**AN – So how do you like my OC Ame? Her name is pronounced a – me just in case any of you were thinking Amy. Also do you like the character of Tommy? I know I haven't gone into a lot of detail about him but if you all like him then I might include him later on in the story. This will probably turn into an M rated story laters on for lemons or violence (maybe both ;) ) **


End file.
